Band Geeks Back In Time with Harry Potter
by S.Lott
Summary: Three band geeks travel back in time with harry potter characters that came alive during the time traveling. They land in Pirates time and meet up with the crew of the Black Pearl. They must save Will Turner from the horrible fate of the Dutchman. R
1. Time Portal

Chapter 1 : The Time Portal

The three members of the East India Fangirl Company piled into their tiny corner of the band room headquarters for a secret meeting. Evangeline took her usual position on the inside followed by Sally. Brad took his seat right on the outside of the enclosed corner. They held their ceremonial flag of paper, tape and a color guard pole high as they made ready to begin their meeting of the East India Fangirl Company, plus Brad.

"Hoist the colors Sally and let us join hands." This was how Evangeline started all of their meetings. After Sally leaned their handcrafted flag against the lockers, Evangeline continued. "We come together today to talk of summer plans for the new Harry Potter book and movie."

Evangeline reached into her band and pulled out the 4th HP movie and 6th book. She passed them to Sally who held them in her lap. Brad pulled out the log sheets and read aloud.

"Today's ceremonial saying is." He cleared his throat. "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard."

Evangeline and Sally snickered at his strange monotone voice as he read the saying.

"Now, Sally, will you please lead us in song so we may begin our meeting." Evangeline tried to sound serious which just made her and Sally laugh harder.

Sally composed herself and began to sing.

The King and his men 

_Stole the Queen from her bed_

_And bound her in her bones_

_The seas be ours _

_And by the powers_

_Where we will we'll roam_

Evangeline and Brad joined in for the chorus.

Yo, Ho, haul together 

_Hoist the colors high_

_Heave, ho, thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die_

Brad did a small drum roll on the wall and they all pretended to be hung. After a few moments of silence they all burst out laughing. Then Sally continued with the song. She sang the next two verses solo and for the final chorus, all three sand.

Yo, Ho, haul together 

_Hoist the colors high_

Heave, ho, thieves and beg- 

Suddenly, wind blew through the band room, swirling around them. Evangeline and Sally held onto each other, screaming, while Brad fought for the flying papers.

The wind was so strong it pulled them out of the corner and sent them flying around the room.

Then, everything stopped and the room went black.

All of their eyes were sealed shut, and they were all holding onto each other.

Brad was the first who dared to open his eyes. A shocked gasp was audible in the silence. Evangeline opened her's next with a sharp squeak. Sally didn't dare open her's.

"Evie!" Sally called for Evangeline who had stood and began walking around. "Evie! What happened?"

"Open your eyes, Sal." Was all Evie could say.

Sally took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She let out a long scream when she saw she was face to face with Harry Potter and Will Turner.

Sally stood and looked around her. It was nighttime and they were on a ship. All around her were people from her books and movies. She spun around, running into Jack Sparrow. She screamed again and ran to Evangeline and Brad.

"What…. Is… going… on here!?" Sally's voice was shaky but stern.

Jack Sparrow was the first to speak out of the equally stunned group. "I might be askin' ye the same question, lass. You be on me ship."

Evangeline spoke next. "You mean to say, we're on the Black Pearl? The _**real**_ Black Pearl?"

"Aye, lass. Couldn't be any realer."

She nearly swooned but was caught by a man who spoke to Jack. "What's going on here, Sparrow? Hostages?"

"Nay, stowaways, Commodore." With this said, Evie, Sally and Brad turned to the man. "Commodore?" they say in unison. Norrington nodded to prove their assumptions correct.

Now Evie did swoon right into the lap of Draco Malfoy, this making her jump up in complete and utter revulsion.

Sally's eyes had been shifting between Harry and Will for quite some time and it had seemed that Brad was sneaking off with Elizabeth below deck.

Will, and all his sexiness, spoke next. "Are you stowaways on this ship?" He seemed to be speaking directly to Sally. As if actually being spoken to, Sally answered. "No, I don't even know how we got here. We were just singing and having a meeting when.. Well I don't even know how to explain what happened." She looked to Evie for help but received none. "The wind blew and everything went dark and now… we're here."

She waited for hysterical laughter but heard none.  
Will looked awkwardly at Jack as Jack stared directly at Sally. Still, no hysterical laughter.

Sally, Brad and Evie waited for someone to snicker or giggle. Something!!

"Ummm… are you ever going to say anything or are you just going to stare at us..?" Brad was utterly annoyed. We had interrupted his rendezvous with Elizabeth.

Jack looked back at Will and spoke. "The prophecy…" Will nodded. "I know but why them? They seem so… odd."

Sally and Evie took this as an offense, Brad would have too if it weren't for his constant tonsil hockey game with Elizabeth below deck. "Excuse me, sir." It was Evie. Smoke was almost visible from her ears and her eyes flashed a bright and dangerous red. "We may be weird and odd but we take pride in who we are. BAND GEEKS UNITE!" She yelled into the night. Sally joined her but they lacked Brad but he was busy so no one cared.

Will and Jack took a few steps back. They finally stopped screaming and stared around them. The Harry Potter group cheered and the Pirates group looked freaked out. Evie and Sally smiled.


	2. The Prophecy

Rather pleased with themselves, Sally and Evie backed off and let what was happening take its course with out random band geek interruptions.

Chapter 2: The Prophecy

Will and Jack fought over who would tell the story. Ron Weasley threw spit wads at Draco while Draco inconspicuously scooted closer to Norrington while Evie wasn't looking. Every so often, Hermione would sigh and tilt her head the other direction to get a better view of Jack. Harry was constantly staring at either Ginny or Cho who were flirting with the crew. Lord Beckett seemed rather fond of Pansy Parkinson while she stared dreamy eyed back. No one had seen Brad or Elizabeth for some time, but no one neither noticed nor cared.

Sally and Evie leaned against the mast, yawning, while all this happened around them. Every now and then, Evie would send a threatening look Draco's way whenever he got too close to her Norry-kins.

Will and Jack bickered on and on, fighting about who would tell the prophecy. Finally, someone put an end to it all. "Enough."

All heads turned toward the darkest corner of the ship. Out stepped Tia Dalma and Jack the monkey.

"I will tell dem de story." She smiled her crooked smile and motioned for all to sit. Behind her, a crazy-haired Elizabeth and a rather pleased Brad snuck back up to the deck.

"De prophecy is an old tale of danga and mystery. Many years ago, when de first pirates sailed des watas, deir captain opened a portal. A portal to de future. Only dose dat came through from de otha side could fulfill de evil captain's dark purpose or end it all together. De captain, was me love, Davy Jones. He cursed dose from de future just like him cursed. Dey must either finish his work or stop it. Do he be dead now, if he's curse is stopped the Dutchman will be nor more." Tia Dalma smiled and petted the monkey. "If you do not end dis curse, William Turner will be de captain foreva." Tia Dalma used her powers as Calypso to disappear, leaving Jack behind with her lingering laughter.

No one moved or said anything for quite some time.

"Alright… So.. What happened?" Brad looked so confused but everyone ignored him once he placed his hand on Elizabeth's bottom.

Evie and Sally looked at each other. "So, what are we going to do? Obviously its up to us to either stop or fulfill this curse so what are our options?" Evie looked over to Will and Jack.

"Well, you can finish the curse of Davy Jones and doom the whelp, I mean, young William here. Or you can go on a journey to save him. Your choice!" Jack took a bottle of rum from a crewmember and drank heartily.

Sally looked at Evie. "What do you say captain?" Evie knew what Sally's choice was before she even said it. Sally always had a thing for Will and she would do anything to save him. Evie nodded to her friend. "I'm with you, Sal!"

Sally smiled and they both looked at Will. "So, where do we go to break this curse?"


	3. Heading

Chapter 3: Heading

As the sun crept above the horizon, Sally and Evie slowly woke up in the cabin room below deck.

Not opening her eyes, Sally smiled at Evie. "Some dream, huh?"

Just then, Mr. Gibbs burst into the room holding Draco Malfoy by the ear. "Beggin yer pardon, ladies, but this rat was trying to sneak into the Commodore's quarters again."

At this, Evie jumped up. "My Norry-kins!"

Sally just lay there realizing it really wasn't all a dream. "What do you want us to do about it?"

"Seeing as he came with you, I thought I would bring him to you." Gibbs threw Draco at the foot of their bed with a small thud.

Evie climbed out of bed and pulled on a robe. "We don't want him."

"Then what do you suggest we do with him?"

"Lock him in the brig!" said Sally as she pulled the covers over her head.

Gibbs shrugged and took Draco out of the room. Evie walked to the beauro to check her short red hair and to put on their matching gold necklaces. Evie and Sally shared Aztec Gold Medallions with engravings on the back. Sally never took hers off except to shower and Evie wore hers only when she wasn't sleeping or showering.

Sally was almost asleep again when there came a knock at the door. Sally groaned as Evie went to answer it.

It was Elizabeth, and in her hands she held two white dresses and corsets.

"Oh god!" Evie backed away slowly. "No!! NO!!!!"

**-1 hour and lots of screaming later-**

Sally and Evie walked out into the hall where they were greeted by a very confused Norrington and Brad. They smiled the best they could despite of the pain.

"What on Earth was all that screaming about?" questioned the Commodore.

"Crazy lesbian butt sex." The two spoke in unison as they walked away.

The Commodore turned to brad and gave him a look as to ask "what?" Brad placed a hand on him shoulder and sighed. "Trust me, man. You don't want to know!" Then, Brad caught sight of Elizabeth and quickly ushered her to his quarters.

Meanwhile, above deck, Evie and Sally strode toward Will and Jack to talk about what heading they would need to help release Will from his sad fate.

Will and Jack stood in the helm looking at charts and maps. Will looked up and sees the two girls approaching. Shocked by their appearance he is unable to take his eyes off Sally. Jack looked up to see why Will is ignoring him and sees the girl's as well.

"Wow." Jack and Will said simultaneously.

Evie and Sally smiled at them. "Where too Captain?" Evie said pleasantly through the pain of the corset.

Will spoke up first. "Well, we believe we must make heading to Isla Cruses to recover Davy Jones's locket and then to the Isle De Muerta to retrieve Calypso's. Then we must take them to Singapore for some ungodly ritual."

Evie and Sally exchange awkward glances. "Why the lockets?" says Sally.

"Well, we have come to believe that the lockets combine in some sort of carbuncley way." Jack states then taking a rather long drink from his bottle of rum.

Evie gives Jack a look and he just goes, "What?

Evie shook her head at the drunken pirate. "What does that mean?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Very well then. Would Miss Evie care to explain to the crew exactly what the lockets need to do?"

"Well, the way I understand it, the lockets need to get together and have wild, crazy, monkey… locket sex. And the resulting child will be the cure for the curse. There. I'm done."

Her faintly satisfied smirk was wiped off her face when Pansy Parkinson rudely walked into her. She let out a rather loud and indignant squeak. Sally turned to her. "Speaking of squeaks, how _was_ the Commodore?"

"You're assuming that I'm a squeaker!"

Brad came up to the helm at the exact wrong moment, meaning that he was just in time to proclaim, "Actually, she's a screamer."

All eyes swiveled to Brad's very smug face, and Jack asked "And how does a lad such as yourself acquire this information about a… maid… such as this?"

"Unlike a certain defensive lineman's car, the Commodore's cabin is _not_ soundproof." Brad stated with a slight laugh.

Evie blushed scarlet and looked down to her feet. Norrington walks up onto the deck and hears this statement while buttoning his waistcoat. Everyone turns to him and starts squeaking. He matched Evie's color and retreated back below deck. Everyone laughed.

After a few moments, the laughing finally died and everyone went about his or her work. Evie, Sally, Will and Jack returned to the whole curse business.

"So, if these lockets combine in a way other than what Evie so awkwardly pointed out, what happens then?" Sally said giving Evie a look making Evie giggle.

"Well, it should, meaning its supposed to, create a similar light as to the green flash but transport us to another dimension where we will continue our course." Will said looking directly at Sally, making her blush.

"What are we waiting for then? Where be the location of these lockets then my dear whelp.. I mean Will."

Evie couldn't help herself, she laughed more. Sally sent an evil look her way but Evie ignored it. Will rolled his eyes at Jack's comment and grabbed his compass from his belt. "This will help us." He turned to Sally. "What do you want most?"

She felt butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her. She thought for a moment. "Well, right now, to save you!" She said with a smile.

With that said, Will handed her the compass and told her to open it. She did and the needle spun around and stopped pointing to the right. Jack looked over her shoulder and saw the direction. "Mr. Gibbs, we have a heading."


	4. Isla Del Muerta

Chapter 4: Isla Del Muerta

By sunrise the next day, Evie, Sally and Brad had grown quite accustomed to living in the 1700's. Fitting Evie's abnormally large bust in to a corset was not as easy to get used to.

Evie had spent the night in the Commodore's quarters, now seeing that their secret was out, she made no attempt to stay quiet.

After having a full day in the brig, Draco Malfoy was much better behaved than he was the morning prior.

Along with Evie and Sally, Ginny, Cho, Hermione and Pansy had also been fitted into corsets, much to the crew's liking.

The boys had all dawned breeches, boots, and jackets, much similar to the attire of Will and Jack as opposed to the Commodore's uniform.

As the day dragged by, Sally set up post at the bow and watched the waves. The ocean had an odd affect on sally, an affect she quite liked. It made her feel calm, or maybe it was the fact that she loved the smell of salt water.

She wondered where Brad and Evie had run off to. In the distance, she heard faint yelling and small squeaks. She made a mental note to tell Evie and Elizabeth to keep the noise down quite a few decibels. With that thought, she smirked to herself.

So lost in her own thoughts, Sally didn't even notice Will Turner walking over to her.

"Lovely day." Will began.

Sally broke out of thought and turned to him with a smile. "Yes, it is."

Will cleared his throat. "So, are you like your friends… you know…"

Sally burst out laughing as Will turned bright red. "No!" She finally calmed herself and looked back to Will. "No, Mr. Turner, I am not like Brad and Evie. I only give myself away to those who work for it!"

"Well put!" Will said with a confident smile as his blush left his cheeks. "And if someone were willing to fight for it?"

She smiled and gave him a flirtatious smile. "Then they just might get it!"

Just then, the watch called out, "Land Ho!" This made Will and Sally look out over the water. Just barely visible in the distance was the Isla Del Muerta.

Both turned and headed for the helm where Jack stood with his compass.

Brad, Elizabeth, Evie and the Commodore returned to the deck. Evie walked over by Sally and had a most pleased smile on her face.

Sally whispered something to Evie making her giggle uncontrollably.

Will walked over to Jack and looked at the compass. Will looked to where it was pointing and saw a rather bushy haired girl making eyes at Jack. Will walked over to Evie and Sally.

"Who is she?" He said pointing to Hermione.

Sally and Evie looked where he was pointing. "Hermione Granger, why?" said Evie looking back to Will. "Do you fancy her?" Sally put in with a devious smile.

Will laughed at this. "Of course not but I do believe your dear Jack does!"

The girl's turned their gaze to Jack and laughed when they saw him gazing dreamy eyed at Hermione.

"You have to be kidding me!" Sally said in disbelief. "Jack and Hermy?"

Evie agreed. "That's breaks all the laws of modern literature! Well, future literature, anyway."

Sally and Evie watched, fascinated by the attraction of the two fictional characters.

"Well, at least they have similar hair." Commented Evie.

Sally laughed, as did Will. Their laughter was interrupted by orders shouted from Jack.

"Way anchor! Prepare the long boat! Mistresses Evie and Sally, young William and I are to go ashore."

Mr. Gibbs nodded. "Aye, Captain." When he turned to walk away and do as he was told, Gibbs stepped right into the path of Jack the monkey, Ragetti and Pintel.

Jack had Ragetti's eye again and the dynamic duo was after him. Jack moved quickly to avoid Gibbs while Ragetti and Pintel ran straight into him.

From the bottom of the pile, trapped beneath the two, Gibbs struggled to get up.

Grunting, he was able to move enough to speak. "Get up you stupid idiots!" Red in the face, Gibbs was finally free of the two.

Pintel and Ragetti stood at a nervous attention while Mr. Gibbs stood up. Mr. Gibbs said nothing; he just walked away, bright red and steaming, well almost.

Everyone laughed when Mr. Gibbs was out of ear shot.

Lord Beckett came up on deck to see what everyone was laughing about.

At the sight of Beckett, Pansy Parkinson left her clump of Slytherins and followed him to the helm.

"What is the meaning of all this bloody noise?" Beckett said, slightly annoyed.

Before anyone could begin to explain, Pansy came up behind Beckett, wrapping her arms around him.

"Pardon me, but Cutler here has an urgent appointment with my Chamber of Secrets. I would so hate for him to miss it." Said Pansy with a seductive smile.

Beckett smiled happily and returned below deck with Pansy, who was already fiddling with his belt.

Evie watched them leave and then slowly turned to Sally who said, "Yeah, that wasn't awkward."

Once the boat was ready, Evie, Sally, Will and Jack climbed in. Sally watched intently as Will rowed them to shore. Evie and Jack waved quietly to Norrington and Hermione.

When they neared the island, Will and Jack climbed out and pulled the boat upon the beach. Evie and Sally climbed out too and walked around.

"Where to now?" said Evie looking around.

"What are you looking for Ev? There isn't going to be a sign saying, GO HERE." Sally said yawning.

"That's what you think."

The girls turned around and saw Will and Jack standing next to a makeshift sign that read TO TIA DALMA'S.

"Well, what do you know?" Sally said laughing.

They all followed the sign down a path to Tia Dalma's. The path was small and slightly over grown, so Sally had no problem walking close to Will. Evie and Jack walked single file while Evie looked around her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Evie caught sight of something she recognized. She stopped in her tracks, causing Jack to walk right into the back of her.

"Well, excuse me!" Said Jack as he walked around her.

"Sal!" Evie called walking toward the familiar object.

Sally looked away from Will. "WHAT?"

"You gotta see this!"


	5. Cell phones, Ipods and Tia Dalma

Chapter 5: Cell phones, Ipods and Tia Dalma

Sally groaned and followed Evie. She walked over to where Evie stood and looked at what she had found.

"Oh… My… God! Am I really looking at this?" Sally said in disbelief as her firey blue eyes grew large.

"Yes, yes you are!" Evie said holding up their backpacks and purses. They thought they had been left behind when they went back in time.

Sally took her purple and black purse from Evie's hands. She fumbled through it and pulled out her video Ipod.

"My baby!" She turned it on. "IT LIVES!"

Evie went through her own and pulled out her cell phone. She sighed. "No service, as usual." Sally went back into her bag and pulled out her phone.

"I have full bars." She said holding up her phone. "As always."

"Ok, why is it that you have service everywhere, even in the 1700's for crying out loud, and I don't even have one bar?!" Evie groaned and put her phone away.

Sally laughed and put hers in her pocket. Jack and Will walked over to see what all the fuss was about. Jack spies the Ipod and pokes it.

"What in the world!"

"Its an Ipod. It holds music and movies." Said Sally putting in an ear bud and handing the other to Evie. "Watch." Sally turned it on and went to This is Halloween, Marilyn Manson version.

Sally and Evie immediately sang along. "Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange. Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween."

Will and Jack just watched the girls in amazement and fright.

"Right." Said Will as he turned back toward the path.

Jack followed and the girl's grabbed their stuff and went too.

Evie and Sally had moved on to the At World's End soundtrack by the time Tia Dalma's came into view. The girls put the Ipod away. Jack went up to the door and knocked.

"Witty Jack!" said Tia Dalma as she opened the door. "William Turner!" She reached out to Will with a smile and then caught sight of the girls. "Ah, I see you've begun de search for de freedom of Mr. Turner."

Sally nodded and looked at Will then back to the woman. "Den you be wanting dis." Tia Dalma said holding up her locket.

"Aye, that be it!" Said Jack grinning and eyeing the objects in her home. Evie punched him in his arm when he went for a ring.

"Ow!" he made a face and withdrew his arm. Tia Dalma shot him a look and then returned her gaze to Will and the girls.

"I expect you have something of trade?"

Will looked to Jack and the girls as if expecting them to do something but they stepped away. He rolled his eyes and pulled out a bag. He handed it to Tia Dalma and she looked inside it. When she looked up she smiled and nodded.

"The payment is fair." She said holding out her locket.

"Thank you Calypso." Will said and began to walk away.

"Oh, right!" Jack walked away too but not after shoving several rings and a jeweled box into his pockets. Evie and Sally nodded a farewell to the gypsy woman and followed Will and Jack, curious as to what was in the bag Will gave to Calypso.


	6. The Payment

Chapter 6: The Payment

Once they were far enough away form the hut, Sally dared to ask.

"Will, what was the payment you gave Calypso?" She said linking her arm in his.

Will smiled and took her arm. "Well, I figured that Calypso would need payment so I came prepared."

Evie and Jack listened as well. When Will didn't continue, Evie started up. "So, what did you bring?"

"The dead heart of Davy Jones."

Enough said. Everyone understood and didn't press the subject any further.

The four walked through the dense brush of the island back to the beach.

About halfway there, Evie and Sally got bored and found a field of flowers. They pulled Will and Jack toward it for a quick break. They finally obliged and they headed for the meadow.

Sally and Evie made flower crowns for themselves, Will and Jack. Sally remembered they had their cameras now. She reached into her bag and pulled out her small, expensive purple camera. She took a quick picture of Will and Jack before they could pull the crowns off.

Sally and Evie laughed when they saw the picture. They boys leaned over to see but they pulled the camera away. Jack made a face while Will pulled off his crown.

Their short break turned into a few hours. Evie and Jack were lying down and watching the clouds. Sally and Will were talking about what Will will do after they free him from the curse.

"Do you think you will continue piracy or go back to being a Blacksmith?"

"I'm not sure. Probably just go where ever the wind takes me."

Sally smiled and picked a daisy and looked at Will. She brandished the daisy at him. "Whatever you do, do NOT get stuck on the Flying Dutchman again! I won't always be here to save you, you know!" she said laughing.

He laughed and took the flower from her. "And that miss, is a shame." He said with a smile. "How will I ever be able to repay you?"

Sally grinned and pondered this for a moment. "Whatever you deem necessary, Captain Turner." She laughed. "Actually, it is my pleasure!"

He smiled and leaned forward. He kissed her softly on the cheek. "There. I'm satisfied." He said leaning back.

A bright blush flew into Sally's cheeks as Evie yelled from behind them.

"Sally Lawrence! I do believe you're blushing!"

Sally turned to Evie and shot her an evil look. "Good Morning Commodore Obvious!"

Jack sat up abruptly. "Commodore?" What Commodore?" Jack looked around.

Sally, Evie and Will laughed and looked away as Jack looked around again with his hand on his sword.

Sally smiled looking back to Will. Suddenly very confident, Sally leaned over to Will and gently kissed him on the lips.

Evie made whistling, hooting and whooping noises making Sally laugh and blush more.

"Maybe its time we should be getting back to the Pearl!" said Will matching Sally's blush. They all agreed and stood up to leave. Jack continued to look around them, brandishing his pistol. "I need some rum!"


	7. The Quest Begins

Ok, so it's been a while and this isn't the original Chapter 7 that I had written but hey, it keeps the story going

Ok, so it's been a while and this isn't the original Chapter 7 that I had written but hey, it keeps the story going. Sorry for the delay of like a year but I grew up and now I'm growing down! I miss this story so here goes.

Chapter 7- The Quest Begins

They group returned back to the Pearl, thoroughly pleased with the progress of their day.

Sally and Evie were glad to have their effects, iPods especially. Sally's cell phone, despite how much signal it had, refused to send messages or calls.

Both we're somewhat disappointed but there was someone who wasn't very sad that Sally couldn't contact her boyfriend from the future.

Jack got his rum and began his pursuit of Hermione Granger which began to fail miserably but she seemed to enjoy his persistence.

Sally and Evie parted once aboard the ship. It seemed that the Commodore was sorely missed in their absence. Brad was off with the Patil twins as usual so Sally had the deck alone while the others enjoyed their rum and sexual games.

Sally missed home but enjoyed being on the see with her apparently not so fictional dreams. Her mind was here but was her heart here as well?

Soon, Sally was joined by a familiar face.

"Ello Will." She smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I do not fonder of rum like our friends."

That made Sally laugh, "Nor do I my friend."

She turned her gaze away from his chocolate eyes that made her melt and returned her thoughts to the endless sky. "So many stars." She whispered.

"Yes, they're beautiful."

She nodded in agreement, unsure of what to say now. The silence engulfed them and sounds from below deck erupted in a familiar high pitched squeak. Sally couldn't help but laugh. "Evie and the Commodore are apparently having their fun."

Will blushed. "Yes, so it seems." Sexual relations seemed to be touchy for him, so was Elizabeth.

"Are you alright, Will?" Sally asked catching his awkward vibe.

"Yeah," he coughed. "I think so. Sally can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

"Its Elizabeth, ever since I was 12 I loved her. And for a while she's been, well, obviously not returning my love. I understand it but now I think I'm beginning to have feelings towards someone else."

"Well that's not necessarily bad. The best way to get over heartbreak is to have someone else there in your heart to replace the hurt. That's how I do it, and it's the easiest way to live again." She replied.

"Yes, so I've found. Elizabeth no longer harbors my heart but I fear the person I want to give it to will not be here forever."

"I see. If you fear that your love will be wasted then don't do anything but if you have faith the love with flourish then take what you can."

He nodded and leaned against the side of the boat. "Hmm." He said thinking. "Now I have to think this over. Thank you, Sally, I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Night." She said as he headed below deck. Sally drifted off on deck, under a fishing net.

The next morning Evie crept up to the deck to find Sally sleeping. She sat next to her. "Sal, Sally, SALLY!!"

She jumped up and nearly screamed. "EVIE!! What the hell bitch?"

"Calm down, I was just gonna ask about how your night with Turner was."

"Oh." She rolled her eyes and layed back down. "He just wanted advice. That's all."

Just then, Jack bounded up onto deck yelling about how he wanted to make way. Will came up after him with the locket. "Right. We need to head for Singapore. The new pirate lord there will know our next location. Destiny always leaves clues."

"Mr. Gibbs. We have our heading." Jack yelled to the groggy, hung over first mate.


End file.
